


You Are Perfect To Me

by FusionFollower



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: After the famous line by Tommy about the discs, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because yes, Depressed! Tubbo, Gen, Hints of big brother Dream, Hurt/Comfort, I make him cry I'm sorry, One-Shot, Tommy makes it all better, Tubbo's Insecure, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionFollower/pseuds/FusionFollower
Summary: "THE DISCS WERE WORTH MORE THAN YOU EVER WERE!"The moment those words left his lips, Tommy knew he went too far.And that was only proven when Tubbo left the game and the call and shut off his stream.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	You Are Perfect To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Because this line broke all of us and I cannot get this scenario out of my head.
> 
> Also, this is obviously not a ship fic. These two are best buddies, we ain't shipping them here.
> 
> Er, also there's like huge spoilers for the Dream SMP in this, for the final fight for the discs and stuff.

"THE DISCS, THE DISCS WERE WORTH MORE THAN YOU EVER WERE!"

Everyone went quiet when the words left Tommy's mouth, including Tommy himself.

He couldn't even hide the regret on his face as he stared at Tubbo's Minecraft character in front of him, who was unmoving.

He...He didn't mean too. They just, they don't him to argue with Tubbo, but to just go with whatever felt right at the moment, and that's what came out...

Tubbo let out some kind of whimper that snapped Tommy's heart clean in two. 

And to his horror, and everyone else's, Tubbo left the game, and the call.

"Uh..." Dream trailed off awkwardly. "Guys calm down, er, I think Tubbo's power just went out." He chuckled.

The others laughed along with him, doing their best to give the chat an excuse that wouldn't freak them out.

"Well uh, this is awkward but we can't really continue without Tubbo, so uh, the stream will have to be cut short. Terribly sorry everyone!" Tommy told them with fake cheeriness, laughing along with the others.

Quickly, everyone ended their streams, and the call was quiet.

"Maybe this plot line was too much..." Dream mumbled.

"No, this is on me, I-I'll go talk to him." Tommy told them quickly before hanging up. He called Tubbo.

At first he didn't answer, so Tommy tried again.

No response.

Tommy scowled and continued to call over and over again. "ANSWER!" He screamed after the fifteenth time.

And as if Tubbo heard him, he finally picked up. "What?" His voice sounded hoarse.

"...Tubbo, please, can we talk?" He asked softly.

For a moment, he didn't think he'd get a response, but then Tubbo opened his face cam so Tommy could see him.

His eyes were puffy and red, he was sat in his chair with his head resting on his knees. "What do you want?" He mumbled.

"Tubbo, it was just for show, I didn't really mean it." Tommy insisted, but he knew he still went too far.

He knew. He knew how much Tubbo struggled with self-worth. He knew and yet...

How could he say such a terrible thing to him? To his best friend.

"Yeah well, it felt real." Tubbo sniffed, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks as he buried his head in his knees. "If I disappeared you wouldn't even notice!"

"You know that's not true. Tubbo, did you read ahead in the script? To the final battle with us and Dream? Remember? He fucking threatens to murder you unless I give up, and what do I end up doing?"

Tubbo reluctantly looked at him. "...You gave up. You gave up everything..."

"Yeah, and I always will. Script or not. You're my best bud and I put you before anything, even this stupid plot in the Dream SMP. And if you want, we don't have to do it anymore. I'll tell Dream to change the script to go another direction, You know he'll do that in a heart beat." Tommy insisted.

Tubbo smiled softly at this, wiping at his eyes. "Heh, he would, wouldn't he?" Despite being such a villain in the story, in reality? Dream was like a big brother, he'd die before he'd let anything happen to him or Tommy.

"That's right. And I'm not gonna go until you know you're worth something." Tommy told him seriously.

Tubbo rolled his eyes. "C'mon Tommy, what do I do for anyone? I even end up being a burden to you in the final fight!"

"YOU ARE NOT A BURDEN!" Tommy exclaimed, making Tubbo jump. "You're not a fucking burden Tubbo, you're my everything!" He snapped.

"...I am?" Tubbo questioned softly.

Tommy chuckled. "Yeah, you always have been..." He frowned. "And it's on me that you don't know that."

Tubbo sniffed a little, more tears falling from his eyes, but for different reasons. "...Thanks Tommy..."

"No problem mate, so should I tell Dream to alter the script?" Tommy asked.

Tubbo shook his head. "No, but...is it...really realistic? Would you really give up everything, everything you care about, everything you've fought for...would you really give it all up just to save me?" He questioned, still some uncertainty in his heart.

"In a heart beat." Tommy told him instantly, no ounce of doubt or hesitation.

Tubbo broke down into more sobs after that. Tommy stayed on call with him the whole time.

It was him and Tubbo till the end, forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T COME AT ME. BIG BROTHER DREAM IS EVERYTHING. Yes he's a villain in the SMP, but in fanfictions I will only accept Big Bro Dream lol


End file.
